DE 10 2013 000 199 A1 discloses a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle combination when negotiating a bend in the road, wherein a traffic lane is detected and wherein an anticipated space required as the swept path by the motor vehicle combination when travelling is predicted. In this case, a nominal track for a towing vehicle of the motor vehicle combination is determined such that an anticipated swept path of a semi-trailer or trailer may be predicted to remain inside the traffic lane or centered in the traffic lane if the vehicle follows the nominal track. A current calculated front wheel steering angle specified by the driver, a current travel speed and the information as to whether the towing vehicle is coupled to a semi-trailer or a trailer are captured or calculated as the measurement variables for the motor vehicle.
Other factors must also be taken into account in order to calculate the space that fill actually be required, but these are not considered by the known method.
Accordingly, the problem to be addressed is that of refining methods, lane departure warning systems and towing vehicles of the kind described in the introduction so that more precise assistance is possible for the driver of a motor vehicle combination.